Personne ne peux toucher a leur destin
by Maki-senpai
Summary: un soir de bal, shaolan rencontre une mysterieuse inconnu dans le jardin. il ne la qu'aperçu et pourtant, il en est tombé amoureux. mais elle...? les personnage appartienne a clamps
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour a tous**_

_**Bon ba me voilà pour ma première histoire, que j'ai commencé y a perpette mais que…j'ai finalisé depuis peu**_

_**Alors voilà, j'espère que ma toute première fic vous plaira, en tout cas, au moins a meumeu( et oui, je l'oubli pas ma tite meumeu)**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture**_

_**Personne ne peux briser leurs destins…**_

_**Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier, mais quand elles sortent de notre mémoire, le destin nous les fait rappeler.**_

_**Rien ne peut aller contre…**_

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

_**Shaolan etait en train d'écouté la discussion que tenait son père et un de ses sujets. Son père qui était le roi de ce royaume avait organisé un bal pour son aniversaire ses vingt ans **_

_**Ses 4 sœurs vinrent le tirer de cette discussion qu'il n'écouté qu'a moitié trop désintéressée pour l'écoute vraiment.**_

_**Selfie :shao, quesque tu fais ? ce bal est organisé en ton honneur pour tes vingt ans…**_

_**Feimie :…il y a des milliers de femme dans cette pièce qui n'attende qu'une chose, que tu viennes leur demander de dansé…**_

_**Shefa : … et toi tu perds ton temps à écouter un truc dont tu te fou carrément…**_

_**Grenat :…alors tu vas immédiatement essayer de repérer une fille qui te plait et tu va danser le tango…**_

_**Feimie :…ne dit pas de connerie grenat, va danser la valse, shao…**_

_**Selfie :…ou alors tu vas goûter la colère de tes quatres sœurs…**_

_**Shefa :…et c'est pas beau à voir tu peux me croire, surtout grenat c'est une horreur, on dirait un monst…HAAAA ! Arrête !**_

_**Pitier tu es tres belle en colère, ça te vas très biennnnnnnnn ! non grenat pas ça…**_

_**Et elle continua à crier**_

_**Shaolan P.O.V**_

**Bonjour a tous, je m'appelle shoalan LI et je suis le prince héritier de ce royaume. Mes quatre sœurs son plus vieille que moi mais l'héritier doit obligatoirement être male donc c'est moi( bon, la ne vous moquez pas, j'adore les histoires de prince et de princesse).**

**Je ne suis toujours pas marier, j'attends la perle rare, mais je ne sais pas si je la trouverai…**

**Toutes les femmes qui me font des avances le font soit à cause de mon titre de prince, soit pour mon argent ! Aucune ne l'a fait pour…moi.**

_**J'allais à la terrasse pour me rafraîchir.**_

**Je n'ai pas envi de retourné à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas envi de voir les femmes se pavanait devant moi pour m'obtenir un regard !**

_**Je regardais le jardin. C'était le printemps et les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Et puis je vis une silhouette qui se baladait entre les arbres. Une fille car cette personne portait une robe. je demandai :**_

_**" Qui est là ? "**_

_**Ce n'était pas que j'étais en colère mais il est interdit de se baladait dans le jardin, la nuit, quand il y avait bal.**_

_**La jeune fille se retourna, me regarda deux secondes et partie en courant.**_

_**La seule chose que je pus voir était ses yeux, des yeux émeraude éclatant, éclatant mais tellement triste !**_

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **_

**Shaolan p.o.v :**

_**Toute la soirée je ne pensais qu 'a sa, ce regard émeraude qui avait captivé mon regard pendant un instant, un trop cour instant…toute la nuit je ne pensais qu'a ca, ses yeux, sa taille fine, ce regard envoûtant, me demandant si j'allais réussir à l'enlever de ma mémoire…j'aurais tellement aimé la connaître, savoir son nom…rien que son nom.**_

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

_**Dans les environ, au milieu d'un jardin se trouvé une maison. Sur le balcon une jeune fille pensait.**_

_**Elle devait avoir dix-neuf ans a peu près et était assez petite, elle avait les cheveux couleur miel descendent jusqu'à sa taille. Mais ce qui la différencié, c'était ses yeux, deux émeraudes qui brillaient, telle les flammes emportées…cette jeune fille s'appelait sakura ( maki : je suis sur que vous vous en doutiez pas)**_

**Sakura p.o.v :**

_**Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'arrive pas à enlever ses yeux de mon esprit. Il est tellement beau…( maki : oui je t'aime mon shao)**_

_**J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler par tomoyo dans le passé, comment le décrivait t-elle déjà ?**_

_**Flash back :**_

_**Tomoyo : le prince LI est le mec idéal ma sakura, il a tout pour lui. Il est beau, ses yeux son paraient t-il si envoûtant, captivant et ensorcelant qu'on ne peut en détaché le regard. Mais ils sont aussi très froids et très …insensible. Il est musclé, il fait des art martiaux depuis qu'il est tout petit c'est normal, en gros il est bien battit. Il est intelligent, remarque, y vaut mieux puisqu'il va devenir empereur de chine. Il est riche, tu ne trouveras pas un mec plus riche que lui dans les environ de dix mil km En gros, c'est l'homme parfait.**_

_**Fin du flash back/**_

_**Oui, oui il était tellement beau sont regard. Ce regard que j'ai**_

_**Rencontré et dont je suis tomber amoureux… Mais pourquoi ai-je détourné les yeux ? Je le sais très bien, parce que si tu avais continué, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en défaire…. oui…oui…c'est tellement dur…**_

_**/p.o.v/**_

_**elle commença à perdre pied pour cet homme que tomoyo lui avait tant parlé, cet homme dont elle était tombée sous le charme rien qu'a la première seconde…**_

_**Eclairé pas les faibles rayon du soir, des larmes perlière dans les yeux de sakura. Ce soir la, seul la lune fut sa confidente, et seul dans la nuit, elle murmura ces quatre mots …**_

_**sakura :je l'aime tellement…**_

_**Alors ? C'est nul ? Heu…si vous répondez oui je suis vraiment mal . Bon, j'espère que vous ne vous étés pas endormis dessus, et je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidementenfin, suivant mon humeur**_

_**Allez, see ya**_

_**maki(ou tite-urukyu)**_


	2. Partie 2

_**Personne ne peux briser leurs destins…**_

Chapitre 2

**Elle était la…caché dans le noir…ne pouvant être vu pas personne. Seul le sont de pleure résonné…la porte de cette pièce s'ouvrit sur une personne assez jeune, cheveux noir et yeux mauves…cette description était celle de tomoyo, la meilleure amie de sakura.**

**p.o.v sakura :**

_**J'entends quelqu'un qui entre. Une porte qui s'ouvre sur une personne. Qu'elle se referme cette fichu porte, j'ai envi d'être seule, de pleuré seule, de souffrir seule…je suis seule.**_

**Tomoyo : sakura…sakura tu m'entends ?**

_**Bien sur que je l'entends, elle pense que je suis sourde ou quoi ?**_

**Tomoyo : sakura…que c'est t'il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? sakura…parle moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…**

_**Je me jetais dans ses bras. J'en ai tellement besoin. Au fait, je ne suis pas seul, c'est moi qui ai envi d'être seule…Je devais être puni d'avoir autant d'ami…j'ai était puni.**_

**Sakura : tomoyo…tu. Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?**

**Tomoyo : je te le promets sakura.**

_**Mensonge. On me l'a déjà promis, et la promesse n'a pas était tenu. Pourtant, je ne la repousse pas, je ne lui dis pas de sortir de cette pièce, que j'ai envi qu'elle parte. Nan, j'ai besoin d'amour…maternel. moi qui n'en ai jamais eu, j'en ai besoin, pour pouvoir le transmettre à mon descendant…**_

**Sakura : tomoyo, j'ai repensait à ce que tu m'avais dit-il y a maintenant trois ans…**

**Tomoyo : tu sais, je t'ai dit tellement de chose que je ne me rappelle plus de toute**

**Sakura : celle ou tu me décrivais l'homme parfait…shaolan LI était pour toi l'homme parfait…**

**Tomoyo : sakura, pourquoi a-tu repensais à ce moment la ? je croyais que tu l'avais oublié…que tu l'avais chassé de ta mémoire…**

**Sakura : COMMENT PEUT TU ME DIRE CA ? **

**Tomoyo : sakura calme toi tu va le réveiller…**

**Sakura : non, je ne me calmerais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai mare. On m'a gâché mon passé alors je vais changer mon futur. **

**" _part de cet endroit, tu exagére_ "**

_**Oui…je ne me laisserais plus marchait sur les pieds. Je ne suis pas seule. Le fait de m'avoir enlever ce qui m'était de plus cher au monde…**_

**Sakura : tomoyo, je vais à la maison des LI, tu m'accompagne ?**

_**Je put voir dans son regard un étonnement et une peur incalculable. Mais aussi de l'amitié, que personne ne peut briser.**_

**Tomoyo : d'accord sakura…nous irons ensemble…chercher ton destin.**

_**Le fait de m'avoir enlever ce qui m'était le plus cher au monde m'a traumatisé, j'ai ainsi cru que j'étais la seule a souffrir…mais au fait, tout le monde est la pour moi…**_

**Tomoyo : nous serons toujours la pour toi, moi, te famille et …**

_**Oui, tomoyo, ma famille, et lui…l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde.**_

_**Si je ne vis pas pour moi, alors je vis pour lui…pour kyo…**_

**Voilà alors ? oui, bon, j'avoue, lé pas super comme chapitre, oui, honte a moi. Bouh, bouhmais yb faut que l'histoire ce mette en place voyons, bon, la ya beaucoup de truc qu'on se demande…héhé, moi j'ai toujours révé de faire gardé le suspens sur quelque chose, ai jamais réussi , alors je vais essayer**

**Le chapitre est centré sur sakura mais je pouvait pas faire autrement, j'aurais voulu faire apparaître shao mais…ai pas pu T.T, allez :**

_**Réponse au review :**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de review, plus que ce que j'aurait imaginé merci tout plin alors voilà :**_

**Shao-love _: tinquiette pas, sa ne va pas etre trop centré sur le titre de shao, mais le fait qu'il soit une personne importante va joué beaucoup allez, merci pour ton com_**

**Hope :_je suis désolé, tué moi sur place si il le faut, trop grande écriture, je suis vraiment désolé, honte a moi je vais faire plus attention ( meme si ya un bouton pour raptisser l'écriture) je vait faire des effortmerci pour ton com_**

**Marlene138 : … _"maki pleure toute seule devant son ordi " merciiii, c'est tres gentil voilà le chap 2 et j'espere qu'il te plaira autant que le premier biz _**

**Meumeu : _alors toi tu va morfler ma pauvre, " ba le voilà " t'es myope ? mince, oui, elle a deja des lunette pourquoi le fait que tu me connaisse te donne le droit de me critiquer ? nan mais, viens la si tu l'ose è.é. les nom propre…les nom propre…mais quece que je m'en fou, j'ai pas que sa a faire ma tite_**

_**Et puis de quel droit tu m'appelle cocotte d'abord ?hein ? pourais-je savoir ? " la seule et unique meumeu " heureusement, c'est deja assez difficile avec une " maki toute fofolle de publier son 1er chap " alors la…pourquoi je suis folle ? prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ma povre…voilà, merci pour le com cherie**_

**japonais Girl : _voilà la suite, merci pour ton com ( maki recommence a pleuré, et oui elle avait arrété apres celui de meumeu )bisous_**

**luciole : … _"maki est droite, maki est au bord des larme…luciole m'a écrit un com…yaaaataaaaa …bon, la je vait pas raconter ce que je fait, sa risqueré de faire peur "…_**

_**merci de dire que c'est superbe mais ce ne l'est pas autant que sapour les faute, j'ai demandé a meumeu mais elle me passe la correction 2 ans apres alors j'abandonne**_

_**pour le changement de couleur et de taille, la j'ai rien fait, que du noir et toujours la meme taille, j'espere que sa ira**_

_**pour ce chapitre, je ne pense pas avoir choisi les mot qui convenait mais je suis tres toucher que tu dise que c'était bien écrit**_

_**voilà…MERCI POUR LE COMMM**_

**bon, ba…voilà j'ai essayer de faire au plus vite mais c'est peut etre pas si bien que le chap1, dsl**

**allez, review please**

**maki**


End file.
